onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Mikita
| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit= | }} Miss Valentine is a former Baroque Works member who was partnered with Mr. 5. Appearance Miss Valentine is a woman with short blonde hair. She wears a yellow and orange hat, as well as a yellow dress with a lemon-like pattern. She is almost always seen carrying a bright green parasol with blue stripes. Personality She does not seem to take her job very seriously, greeting any situation with a light-hearted laugh. She generally allows her partner Mr. 5 do any necessary talking. Being a Baroque Works officer agent, she is quite confident in her abilities. Her chosen method of dealing with Usopp — crushing him slowly and painfully by increasing her weight--shows her preference for unnecessary cruelty. She also dislikes being ignored, especially when she is attacking. Abilities and Powers Miss Valentine herself displays very little combat ability beyond the simple use of her Devil Fruit power. For the most part she lets her partner Mr. 5 do most of the fighting while she functions as the support. Devil Fruit She has the power of the Kilo Kilo no Mi, which allows her to change her mass to anything between 1 and 10,000 kilograms (changed to pounds in the 4Kids dub). She uses this power to crush her opponents, or to make her light enough to glide through the air using her umbrella. As she is partnered with Mr. 5, she can ride the force of his explosions. History Whiskey Peak Mr. 5 and his lady partner Miss Valentine arrive at Whiskey Peak, but were not present to aid the other, less capable agents of the organization. They reveal that the leader of Baroque Works (Mr.0) has discovered a spy, who has somehow successfully infiltrated its ranks, and that they've been sent to dispatch them. The spies are none other than Igaram (Mr.8, who used the alias Igarappoi as the town's leader) and Princess Nefertari Vivi (Ms. Wednesday) of the Arabasta kingdom. Mr. 9 and Ms. Monday, despite being rather unaware of the situation to their own admission, decide to hold off the Mr. 5 pair so that Vivi can escape but are quickly defeated. When Mr. 5 fired to Vivi, Zoro suddenly appears and defended her stating that he was about to protect her. Mr. 5 partners decided to assasinate Zoro thinking that he was a obstacle of their goal. Luffy suddenly appears angrily and fight Zoro. Now that there's no more to protect the princess. When they about to get near the Princess, Zoro kicks Luffy and we're both hit and crashed. After taking a blow, Miss Valentine jumped to Zoro using her abilities but she's been dodged. They get up again and sees that Luffy and Zoro was still fighting. They both attack but has been sent flying, after that they get unconcious. Little Garden Elsewhere, Baroque Works agents Mr. 5, Miss Valentine, Mr. 3 and his partner Miss Goldenweek come together and reveal the 100,000,000 Beli bounty on each of the giant's heads and it is suggested by Mr. 3 that they kill them, along with the Straw Hats. She and Mr. 5 chase after Usopp and Carue, almost catching them several times. Eventually, however, Usopp and Carue are captured. Miss Valentine then tries her Cresendo Stone on Usopp, experimenting on how much "weight" he can hold, but before Usopp is crushed, he is able to execute his plan of using an oil-soaked rope for Luffy to ignite to free Nami, Vivi, and Zoro from their wax encasing. Ms. Valentine is then swiftly defeated by both Nami and Vivi. [[Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works"]] She, along with Mr. 5 and Miss Goldenweek, have appeared in a chapter cover mini-story where the three fly from Little Garden to visit their fellow Baroque Works agents in prison but wind up on an island resort swarming with marines. The three later try to disguise themselves but are unsuccessful and are spotted by Hina. While Mr. 5 and Miss Goldenweek escape, Miss Valentine is captured and is about to be executed by the Marines. Luckily, Mr. 2 shows up (disguised as Mr. 3 and pretends to have surrendered) and challenges Hina to a rematch allowing Mr. 5 and Miss Goldenweek time to rescue Miss Valentine and escape. They manage to break many agents out of prison except for Crocodile who refused to go with them and Mr. 1 who stayed with Crocodile. They then started a new Spiders Cafe. Major Battles * Miss Valentine Vs. Nefertari Vivi * Miss Valentine and Mr. 5 Vs. Roronoa Zoro Vs. Monkey D. Luffy * Miss Valentine Vs. Usopp Anime and Manga Differences While Oda had originally given her dark eyes, she has bright green eyes in the anime. Trivia * Her name, Valentine, refers, of course, to Valentine's Day. * Her attire is adorned with images of lemons, derivative of a Japanese slang term for "sexy", which also is the origin of the fanfiction term of the same name. * Many One Piece Characters were given a distinct laugh. Miss Valentine follows this with a "Kya" (i.e. Kyahahaha!). * Miss Goldenweek's Colors Trap reveals that her dream was to be a "chocolate lady". This being ironic since she has a lemon theme which are known to be sour where chocolate is sweet.One Piece Manga - Vol. 42 Chapter 407, Miss Valentine's dream. But is completely appropriate to her code name, as per the custom of giving chocolates on Valentines day. Also her abilities allow her to change her weight - chocolates are assoicated with obesity. * Due to her Devil Fruit abilities to change her mass, allowing her to fly or float she seems to share an uncanny similarity to Mary Poppins and her having an umbrella also. Related Articles * Mr. 5 * Baroque Works References Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Female Category:Baroque Works Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users Category:Baroque Works Saga Villains Category:Grand Line Characters